Princess Windcaller
adopt her please no permission needed By Emu! Appearance "I'm not pretty... But thanks." Windcaller would not be assumed to be a highranking DriftWing, and most definitely would not be assumed to be a member of the Royalty. She's a bit shorter than most of her siblings, but dislikes being called small. Her body is quite slender, but there's almost no muscle in her front or back legs. Her scales are a calm grey color. Her underscales are a paler grey, slightly white. Windcaller's scales are just like any other DriftWing, save for her black markings, being royalty. Wind’s sail is a nice orange color, fading to grey. It is speckled with black dots, making it stand out a bit more. Her eyes are a orange-ish amber, and probably one of her most striking features. Her horns are the same color as her mainscales. For accessories, Windcaller is bare, save for a golden neckband, embedded with rubies, which displays her name. Sometimes she will wear tiny earings, that look like waves rolling across the shore, but only on special occasions Personality "I wish I wasn't- I wish I wasn't me." Windcaller can be kind and gentle a lot of the time, not saying or doing much to hurt others physically or emotionally. She seems to come off as shy to those she doesn't know, but she starts talking more once you get closer. Windcaller isn't easily rubbed the wrong way unless a dragon hurts another she even remotely knows. However, if Wind is standing up for something, she can be an entirely different dragon; not hesitant to reason as much as she can- or fight, for what's right. Windcaller doesn't talk much; believing quiet time is much better than wasting breath and energy on others. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't the dragon she was. Windcaller can be insecure sometimes, and makes mistakes. She constantly worries about them, when it's something little, and doesn't even matter. History "Hello... What's your name?" Windcaller was hatched as the youngest born, shadowed by all of her older siblings. She never really cared about the throne, only to be liked, and accepted by her family. Unfortunately, most of her siblings were too caught up in trying to rule to notice her, the youngest sibling. A few even forgot she existed. She became quiet, after her first few months of being clingy. Wind found the only way to be in the world and not die, was to probably stay out of this cruel game of royalty and relations. She aimed for a lower goal, one that her siblings wouldn't consider. She wanted to be an artist. The world was for her to paint, and the paintbrush was her tool. She was always welcome to conversations with her siblings, but Wind found herself growing farther away. One day, curiosity took the best of her, and she went outside to see the world. Turns out, it wasn't all it was told to be. She saw countless dragons cowering under others, rulers versus servants. The images were imprinted in her mind. She hurried quickly back to the Palace, frightened. Guilt weighed her down, yet she didn't know why. Windcaller decided to take a visit to the Library. She read all about DriftWing History, all the things that had happened. It was hard to cram it all in her head. But the truth was horrifying. The world was different then she'd imagined. She was quieter, but later pursued her dream as an artist. Her first piece was quite popular, but no one truly understood what it meant. She'd painted countless royal lines, each potrait of them specked with detail, dragons were below the paintings, all bowing. What most of them didn't notice was a the tears of the dragons bowing, or the disapproving faces looking down on them. Windcaller continued to paint, each drawing with a hidden meaning, and hoping that maybe- just maybe, someone would realize what they meant- and one day, the world might be right. Be fair, be- Pyrrhia. Relationships "It's my fault, all my fault, I'm sorry..." Graceweaver Windcaller thinks Graceweaver is nice, and doesn't see why she's called scary by some. But with Windcaller being herself, she didn't really talk to them much; as she does to almost everyone. She gets a little skittish around her mother though, when they do come in contact. Swing a little more.png|by sora!|link=User:Sorapaw Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing)